Sleeping Elf/Elf With Magic Fish
If you meet the Elder Elf before the younger: An elf is lying down on the floor with some sort of quilt. His black skin really matches the black mud you can find in this dungeon. If he hadn't move in his sleep, you would never have noticed him. He is probably one of those mana addicts elves you've encountered before.. * You cast a spell for him. -> Lose 1-5 mana gain random item, sometimes does not give item. * (Sometimes and Option) Agree Deliver message to his younger brother. -> Get Silver Rune stone. * Leave him. -> Nothing Happens. At 2nd event Meet an weird Elf with a Fish Someone was curling up in the corner, howling in sorrow. Judging by the ears, you would say he probably is some kind of elf, but his body was more the size of a goblin. He's holding his chest with both hands, he's talking to himself, but you can't hear what he's saying. You realized he's holding a fish, he's talking to the fish! "Do you want to feed him? I know you must have some food in your pocket" the creature says while staring at you. * (3+ int) "I don't trust goblins, sorry." (Decline) ** Grab the fish. -> He attacks, drains 8 mana and steals about half your gold, +1 max Mana (one experienced case of getting the Fire Fish (Event Item) and 3 mana restored) ** Do nothing. -> He leaves and nothing happens -> You get the Fire Fish (Event Item); sets up Event with Elder Elf event below. * "What does it eat?" ** Cast a spell. -> The fish drains your mana and elf steals about half your gold ** Be careful and cast a harmless spell (Exact wording needed) -> The elf looks disappointed and continues taking to the fish. -> Nothing happens. * Ignore him and leave. -> Nothing Happens * (Only open from previous Event) Deliver Message from Elder Elf -> If delivered will result in rare equipment item or a new skill. If you meet the Younger Elf before the Elder: Someone was curling up in the corner, howling in sorrow. Judging by the ears, you would say he probably is some kind of elf, but his body was more the size of a goblin. He's holding his chest with both hands, he's talking to himself, but you can't hear what he's saying. You realized he's holding a fish, he's talking to the fish! "Do you want to feed him? I know you must have some food in your pocket" the creature says while staring at you. * (3+ int) "I don't trust goblins, sorry." (Decline) ** Pick up the fish to give to Older Brother -> He attacks, drains 8 mana and steals about half your gold, +1 max Mana ** Wait and see. -> He leaves and nothing happens -> Sometimes he just leaves, but sometimes you also get Fire Fish (event item) which sets up the Event with Elder Elf below. * "What does it eat?" ** "Cast a magic" -> The fish drains your mana and transforms, Lose 2 Mana, +1 Max Mana ** "Better to be cautious to cast a magic. Get out of here." -> You leave, but when you exit the dungeon you lose all your mana. * Ignore him and leave. -> Nothing Happens * (Only open from previous Event) Deliver Message from Elder Elf -> If delivered will result in rare equipment item. An elf is lying down on the floor with some sort of quilt. His black skin really matches the black mud you can find in this dungeon. If he hadn't move in his sleep, you would never have noticed him. He is probably one of those mana addicts elves you've encountered before.. * You cast a spell for him. ** "Does this belong to your brother? He leads a wholesome life now, you do not have to worry about him." -> He thanks you and heals you to full health. ** "Does this belong to your brother? Unfortunately, he still is a mana addict." -> He thanks you and fills your mana. * Leave him. -> Nothing Happens. Note: Sometimes these events appear out of order. If you get the Elf with the Fish before the Elder Elf in the Blankets then you cannot get the option to deliver the message, etc. Category:Events